true love
by spunkiegirl
Summary: sequal to my other Fi/Bricriu fic. UPDATED 12/26 9TH CHAPTER NOW UP **FINISHED**
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is a sequel to my other Fi/Bricriu fic, which I think was called Fi's true love. I'm not really syoure. J

CHAPTER 1

Fi smiled as she thought of Bricriu. Ever since she and Bricriu had started going steady, he was all she could think about. Of coyourse, having a boyfriend who was a floating ball of light could be a problem, but they loved each other, so what did it matter? There was a tapping on the window. Fi glanced up and saw a boy she had never seen before. "Bricriu?" she whispered. "Is that you?" 

"Yeah Little Duck. Let me in will you?"

Fi stood up. "Let me come out. My mom will freak if she sees another strange boy in the house." Bricriu grinned, and trotted toward the door. 

"Hey." Fi whispered as she slipped outside. "What's up? And whose body is that?"

Bricriu shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you just possess a random body."

"Well, I kind of prefer borrow, but yeah, that's the basic idea."

Fi rolled her eyes. "So what's up?"

"Annie's coming back for a visit. Miss Oh-I'm-protected-by-a-panther-so-I-can't-be-possessed."

Fi laughed. "You're still angry about that, aren't you?"

"Yes I most certainly am!"

Fi laughed again. "How did you figyoure that out?"

"Well, this kid knew." 

"You're going through his memories!?" 

"Well, it's amusing."

Fi shook her head. "You are hopeless."

Bricriu laughed. "Yeah, well."

"Man. Annie's going to ruin everything. What if she finds out about us?" Fi whined. A pause. "How long will she stay?"

"A week." 

"A week without you?!"

"Unless…."

"Unless what?" Asked Fiona.

"When a Spunkie takes over a body, they don't have to take total control. I could come into your body. That way, we'd be together. And Annie will never know." The Spunkie paused, gazing at Fi, who was staring thoughtfully into the distance. "I wouldn't take total control of your body." Bricriu continued earnestly. Slowly Fi nodded. 

"I trust you."

Bricriu smiled, and hugged Fi. "All right Little Duck." he whispered. 


	2. possession

A/N Well, here's the next chapter! I know it's short, the next one (which will hopefully be up by next Monday) is longer. 

Annie came the next day and Fi and Molly were waiting for her at the train station. 

"Hi Annie!" Molly called, jumping up and down and waving. 

"Molly! Fi!" Annie called, running to them. There was a three-way hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Fi noticed a floating ball of light. Bricriu. "I'll be right back." Fi said abruptly. She trotted over to Bricriu. 

"Now as you know, when I enter your body, there'll be a flash of light, so let's go somewhere where it won't be seen.' Bricriu said. They slipped behind a warehouse. Fi reached over and touched Bricriu lightly... there was a bright flash of light.... 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
Bricriu/Fi wandered back to Fi's family. "I just had to meet a friend." Fi said truthfully.  
  
"Oh. Okay." said Molly. "Well, let's go."  
  
So how ya doin' Little Duck? Bricriu asked.  
  
Cool. Fi answered.  
  
Annie glanced toward Fi. "I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. I've really missed you though. Ever since I found out the truth about my panther.."  
  
stupid, stupid panther!  
  
Bricriu, shut up!  
  
Make me!  
  
Fi sighed. "Whayt's wrong honey?" Molly asked.  
  
"The voice in my head won't shut up."  
  
I'm hurt.  
  
Then shut up!  
  
I'll break up with you.  
  
Yeah right. I don't believe that.  
  
Bricriu laughed. You caught me.  
  
Fi grinned. Bricriu put Fi's hands behind her head.  
  
Stop that!  
  
What? Bricriu asked innocently.  
  
You said you wouldn't take total control of my body!  
  
Fi. I lovve you. Bricriu said sweetly.  
  
Oh stop that! Fi laughed.  
  
And so went the rest of the trip home.  
  
A/N I got no reviews for the last chapter. If you read this please review. I really don't care if you just say "hi". Flame me if you want. Just PLEASE review. (Yes, I am desperate for reviews. In case you couldn't tell.) 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, Bricriu, the blond ditz a.k.a. Annie, Fi, or Stepsister From Planet Weird.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey. Any special boys in your life Fiona?" Annie asked.  
  
"No way." Bricriu answered. "You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Annie flipped through the TV Guide. "Fi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna watch Stepsister from Planet Weird?"  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
But I don't want to. Bricriu whined. I've already seen it.  
  
Oh, well. It's my body, I haven't seen it, and I want to watch it. So we're watching it. Fi answered.  
  
Bricriu sighed, but gave in. OK Little Duck. Whatever. Afterward, though, Bricriu admitted that he was glad he'd seen it again. I'd forgotten how good it was. He commented with a chuckle.  
  
"So Fi, find any weird stuff lately?" Annie asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Kind depends on your definition of weird." Replied Fi. Annie smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad I know the truth about my panther, though I kinda miss the mystery."  
  
Fi nodded. "Yeah, having a mystery is fun." she agreed.  
  
Though I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me the truth about my dad.  
  
I don't know what he found out. I only know that he'd found out something about the spirit world, and some Spunkies wanted to kill him for it.  
  
Your exact words were "much like us pulling your father from his body before his time". Us, not them!   
  
By us I meant members of my species!   
  
Oh.  
  
Fi, I'm sorry.  
  
It's OK. It's not like you did anything.  
  
I knew. I tried to stop them.  
  
You did?  
  
Yeah. I failed though. Bricriu laughed harshly, with absolutely no humor whatsoever. Obviously.  
  
It's not your fault. You tried.  
  
Yeah, but still.  
  
You tried. That's all that really matters. Fi said softly.  
  
Now I know why I love you Fi. Bricriu said gruffly. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.  
  
You know, I used to think you were a creep, but now I see I was wrong. You're really cool.  
  
Bricriu grinned.  
  
A/N Hopefully the rest of this will be up in a couple of weeks. Now that it's Christmas vacation, I have a lot more time to type my fics. 


	5. 

A/N I do not own Fi, Bricriu, or So Weird. I own Oof, Zif, and this really weird and disturbing idea. If you read, please review, at the time this was typed, I only had 8 reviews. So PLEASE review. Yeah, I'm desperate.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Meanwhile, in the spirit world..Fi thinks she's invincible, but she's not .We'll get her. And if that interfering fool Bricriu gets in the way, he'll die. snarled a Spunkie named Oof.  
  
Bricriu should be helping us. After all, he's a member of our species, not Fi's. Zif, another Spunkie, whined.  
  
Yeah, well, he's not helping us. Bricriu loves that human. Loves her! And he totally ignores all the Spunkie girls who would love to be his girlfriend. How can he do that? How?! Oof struggled to calm down. We must get Fi. Oof growled finally. 


	6. 

A/N I do not own Fi, Bricriu, or So Weird. I own Oof, Zif, and this really weird and disturbing idea. If you read, please review, at the time this was typed, I only had 8 reviews. So PLEASE review. Yeah, I'm desperate.  
  
Unaware of the danger that surrounded them, Fi, Bricriu and Annie were talking happily. Bricriu was complaining about Annie's panther to Fi. Fi was trying to ignore Bricriu, and failing. They could hear Molly upstairs singing in the darkness. As she sang "A creature there in darkness lies" a figure raised its head and gazed over the windowsill. It's red eyes glowed, and it laughed before slipping off into the shadows. Annie's panther turned its head and glanced toward the window. Bricriu felt a sudden, cold chill.  
  
A/N I'm thinking of writing a list of signs you are anti-Annie. If I did, would you guys review it, 'cause I'm not gonna write it if it's not gonna get any reviews. 


	7. 

A/N I own no one but Zif and Oof.  
  
Oof slipped into the woods and morphed back to Spunkie. Unlike most Spunkies, Oof was a shape-shifter. Which made him a very dangerous enemy, 'cause you never knew what form he might take. Bricriu possessed that girl, but he's still giving her control, that *%&#@! Oof screeched. Zif snarled.  
  
It's Fi we want, not Bricriu. Maybe once Fi's out of the way, Bricriu will come back to us.  
  
Yeah. Oof remarked thoughtfully. Maybe. And if he doesn't, Oof said all of a sudden, we can get every Spunkie we know and tell them to tell everyone to ignore Bricriu! Bricriu will become an exile!  
  
Isn't that a bit harsh? Zif asked.  
  
No way. Oof laughed. No way. Now, let's think about what we're gonna do to Fi. She is so going down. 


	8. 

A/N I own Oof, Zif, and no one else.  
  
Fi sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. G'night Bricriu.  
  
'Night Fi.  
  
It didn't take Fi long to fall asleep. But Bricriu, who couldn't forget that cold chill he'd felt, and the way Annie's panther, who was also from the spirit world, had looked at the window just before, took much longer to fall asleep. The next morning Unnh. Bricriu groaned. I got almost no sleep last night.  
  
Good morning to you too. Fi laughed.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Annie came bouncing cheerfully into Fi's room. "Morning Fi." she said brightly.  
  
"Morning Annie." Fi and Bricriu said together.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I got almost no sleep last night." Bricriu whined.  
  
"I swear I saw my panther looking worried at least twice last night." Annie commented.  
  
Bricriu glanced toward the panther. It glanced toward him, and it's eyes glowed. Bricriu blinked and looked away, wondering if he should tell Fi about the chill and Annie's panther. But Fi had already figured it out. Something's going on with the spirit world isn't it?  
  
I think so. Bricriu answered carefully, and told her about the panther, and the chill.  
  
Meanwhile, off in the woods..  
  
So we get her today. Zif said.  
  
Yes. Oof confirmed. Tonight, Fiona Phillips will die. The two Spunkies laughed. Suddenly, without knowing why, Bricriu felt a sharp jolt of terror. But not fear for himself. Fear for Fi.  
  
That night Fi curled up in bed. Night Bricriu.  
  
Night. Bricriu answered. He was afraid. For Fi. There was no way he was going to sleep until he was sure that Fiona was safe.  
  
Around midnight, two Spunkies entered Fi's room. Bricriu glanced toward them. So do we possess her or kill her? Zif asked.  
  
"Neither." Bricriu hissed softly, sitting up carefully so as not to wake Fi. No sense in getting her all worried for nothing, he figured.  
  
Bricriu?  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Get out of her, or you'll die too!  
  
"I'm not leaving Fi." Bricriu snapped.  
  
It's not you we want; it's the girl. Zif pleaded.  
  
"Listen, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Fi." Bricriu begged.  
  
Then die. Oof said simply.  
  
"What???"  
  
Die. Oof repeated. In her place.  
  
Bricriu looked off to the side, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll do it."  
  
A/N One more chapter to go! Please r/r, and tell me whether or not you'd like me to do a list of signs you are anti-Annie. Thanx. 


	9. 

A/N Well, here's the final chapter. Please r/r.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Annie's panther stood up and trotted toward Fi's room.  
  
Leave her. Oof ordered Bricriu. Reluctantly, Bricriu left Fi's body. The ball of light that was Oof seemed to glow even brighter. Suddenly, Bricriu felt an intense, searing pain. It was all he could do not to scream. Oof was laughing. Bricriu screamed as he felt a pain a worse pain than he never could have imagined. There was a rapid flash of light.and then nothing. Total silence. Annie's panther entered Fi's room and glanced around. But he was too late. The panther sighed softly, and left.  
  
Fi stirred, but didn't wake up. But she would later, thanks to Bricriu. Later on, when she woke up, she would realize what Bricriu had done. She'd never see her boyfriend again, but she'd never forget him..  
  
The End  
  
A/N Like I said, please r/r. Flame me if ya want to, or just write hi. If it's a review, I'm happy. ( 


End file.
